


The Plausible Deniability Masks With Which To Express Your Feelings But It Turns Out You Didn't Really Need The Mask Anyways

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, Multi, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: "Masquerade halloween partyAnnon smooching with hot reveal"





	The Plausible Deniability Masks With Which To Express Your Feelings But It Turns Out You Didn't Really Need The Mask Anyways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwinStars (Spathiphyllum)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spathiphyllum/gifts).



> I hope you like it! You have some excellent prompts haha ♥

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/31749600058/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/31749601238/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
